


Dungeons and Dragons

by archmaestergilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, gendrya if you really squint, jonsa with a dash of gendrya, sisters relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: "Are you taking me to a crack-house?""What? Don't be ridiculous. It's just my friend's house."(Or, the one where Arya takes her sister to a DnD session)





	Dungeons and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> @borderlinemangle on tumblr wants something with Jonsa and Dungeons and Dragons. I have obviously never even seen a DnD board, let alone play it, but I'll take the liberty of writing this silly drabble anyway. I hope you people like it. Let's help Jonsa fic count reach 3k!

It's been two weeks. How Sansa's still moping over that douche Harrold Hardyng, Arya will never understand. What she understands is, if Sansa doesn't get her sorry ass out of their shared room, Arya'd go full Kylo-Ren and destroy her part of the room. Like, immediately. 

 

'Okay. That's it. You're coming with me. Now." Arya slams the door open. Her sister groans, clutching the pillow over her face more tightly. 

 

"Go away, demon!" 

 

Arya marches forward and snatches the pillow from Sansa's hands. "Either you get your ass up now, or I'll cut all of your dresses." 

 

Her sister sits up, red hair haphazardly thrown into an ugly bun. "I don't want to."

 

"I'll buy you lemon ice cream on the way. Come on!"

 

Sansa grabs Robb's old sweater and puts it over her ratty t-shirt. 

 

"Alright. But I'm gonna complain all the way!"

 

***

 

The drive to Jon's only takes fifteen minutes, but Sansa needs more than twenty to decide what kind of ice cream she wants. When she's done picking, Arya's already halfway chewing her entire nails. 

 

Granted her sister becomes more bearable after food. That is, until the car pulls up to Jon's driveway. 

 

"Are you taking me to a crack-house?" 

 

"What? Don't be ridiculous. It's just my friend's house." Arya unbuckles her safety belt and gets out of the car.

 

"What friend, Arya? This place is shady!"

 

Arya rolls her eyes and walks to the back door. Sansa, fortunately, follows her, looking hella awkward. 

 

The door opens before she knocks.

 

"Hey Stark." 

 

"Good day to you too, Waters."

 

"Who's this?"

 

Arya gestures to her sister, who gives a small wave. "My sorry sister."

 

Gendry grins and winks at Sansa. "Name's Gendry. You?" 

 

"Don’t be an asshole," Arya smacks his arm. "Table's ready?" 

 

"Yeah. Come on in." Gendry steps aside to let the girls in.

 

Arya strides forward and takes her designated spot on the round table. Her friend Jon is busy arranging the pieces, he tilts his head up a little to acknowledge her presence. 

 

"Hi, Jon. Brought Sansa." 

 

Arya waves to her sister's direction, who uncharacteristically trips over an imaginary stool and immediately rights herself, cheeks red in embarrassment. 

 

Her sister mumbles an apology, left hand rubbing her right arm. 

 

"You okay, Sis?" Arya frowns. Why is she acting weird? 

 

Sansa clears her throat. "Yeah. Umm." She stands awkwardly, not knowing where to sit. 

 

"Sansa, this is Jon Snow. Remember? He's friends with Robb, too," says Arya.

 

Her sister smiles, one of the pretty smiles she's had since infancy, Arya thinks. Although from the lack of apprehension in her eyes, it's clear she doesn't remember Jon Snow. 

 

"Hello, Jon." 

 

Jon gives Sansa a half-smile, gesturing for her to sit in front of him, next to her sister. Gendry walks in with two cans of soda, dropping them to the sisters' hands.

 

Sansa, still not looking sure what's going on, arches an eyebrow. 

 

"What exactly are we doing now?" 

 

"We're playing D&D, duh," answers Arya. 

 

"As in dungeons and dragons," adds Jon, who looks at Sansa with a weirdly soft expression. 

 

Sansa's eyes widen. Arya grins to herself. Sansa never plays DnD of course. 

 

"I, uhh, don't know how to play." 

 

Jon looks at Sansa for a moment, possibly considering whatever he remembers of Sansa. Jon has been close with Robb and the Starks when they were kids, until he moved out of town when Arya was nine.

 

"Don't worry. I'll teach you," says Jon with a really weird looking smile on his face. 

 

"Thanks," replies Sansa. Again with an uncharacteristic shyness. 

 

Arya's frown deepens, but then Gendry starts the game and she gets absorbed to the game and she forgets all about it. 

 

***

 

The next Sunday, Arya wakes up to Sansa singing to herself while applying make up. A pretty sundress was laid upon her bed. 

 

"Why are you so chirpy in the morning? Ugh." 

 

Sansa turns her body, facing her sister. She actually winks at Arya.

 

"It's all your fault, really."

 

Arya sits up. "Me? What did I do?"

 

Her sister's smile is so wide, Arya internally winces at how much it must've hurt.

 

"You took me to Dungeons and Dragons."

 

"What? Wait, are you going out?"

 

Their door opens and Rickon's head pops up. "Sansa, there's a guy in the front door for you."

 

Sansa jumps, and quickly finishes applying her lip thing.

 

"Guy?? What guy??"

 

_It better not be Gendry!_ Arya shouts in her head. 

 

Rickon giggles. "I don't know! But he's got a pretty face and he's so short!"

 

Sansa quickly slips her dress and her shoes on, walks over to Arya and places a small kiss on her head.

 

"You're going out with Jon Snow?!" 

 

"Thanks again, baby sis!"

***

 


End file.
